ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Memorial
MEMORIAL: KaitoRyu: Kaito would wake up in his apartment quite sweaty and hot. The seasons had changed once again in Yonshigakure and it was summer. Kaito decided it was as good a time as any to make a hair change. That being decided he would hop out of bed and head to the village and get that done. As he walks out of his room he would turn down the hall and toward the thunder god gates. Walking through the gates he would be whisked away to the village. Stepping out of the gates a loud CLAP would be heard and he would head toward the baber shop he'd seen when he bought his nunchucks. Kaito had been dying to get rid of this damned cursed hair of his for sometime, but he had to admit it kept him warm in the winter. By this time he would be at the barber shop and would walk in. The baber would ask what style he wanted and then show him a selection of the hairstyles he could choose. As he does this Kaito would point to a sort of fauxhawk looking style and nod to the man. The man waved for him to sit in a chair and about an hour later Kaito was offered a mirror. Seeing himself without long hair was weird at first, but he liked it. Something was missing though. Aha he knew what it was. He then reaches down and takes his head band and unties it from his neck. Doing so he would slide it up onto his forehead. This would cause a bit of his hair to raise above it and rest there. As he does this he would tie the headband there and display it proudly. Kaito's minty green locks were a shining reminder of his clan and his past. He knew this and would always remember it. The hair cut mission would be complete, so he would head out toward the village center. As he does so he would see a line of people gathered at a big building. This peaked his curiosity. So, he would walk over and wait in line to see what was inside. When he walks in he would see a huge crystal like stone with names carved into it. One name however stood out. Morpice Fuma it was a fresh carving and told Kaito that this was infact a grave stone. A sort of wall of heroes. They were all people who had died protecting this village. Kaito didn't know this Morpice, but he was sure that he was a brave Shinobi to have died on the battlefeild and Kaito respected him for this. As he gets to the front of the line Kaito would bend down to his knees and bow his head before the stone. This was to show respect for all those Yonshi had lost. About two minutes would go by and he would lift his head. His tribute wouldn't be complete yet until he bent forward and placed a piece of paper on the ground in front of the stone that said only four words. The Heroes of Yonshigakure. This being done Kaito would turn and walk out of the building slowly. As he exits he would sit on the walk way and wait for someone to come by.- DarkKeyome: After getting his ass kicked by haru. He would have went home for a change of clothes. Oh how sick he was of always losing. But what did he expect. A ninja with little to know techniques to his disposal. He didn’t care though he'd fight until the day he died. Speaking... of death. The boy would have visited the memorial stone. The up hearing of one of the fallen shinobi had been spoke of within the town. He made his way to the spot, his hands in his pockets as he looked up at the large massive stone. Sighing he closed his eyes and said a pray. A pray his father had taught him long ago. He prayed for his friends, and he prayed for the dead. He ended the prayed by praying about his late sister as well. He opened his eyes and turned his back on the stone, his mood had been tampered with, he was ready to go on. After walking out from the area the stone had been he'd turn his attention over to his team-mate Kaito. He hadn’t seen him in a few days. “ Yo, Kaito.” He said turning to the boy, his hair had also grown back. But something was off about his team... “ Yo, whats up with you.... you look different, you don’t look like a creeper anymore.” He said laughing trying to irritate his team-mate as he crossed his arms looking at him and waiting for his response. ItsumoAi: -Itsy would wake up sweating and push her blankets off her sitting up and sighing softly- “I prefer the cold”-she muttered as she pulled herself from her bed and went to wash up walking from her bathroom to her closet she decided she would go back to her old way and though she slipped into her Shinobi pants and put on her Kunai strap and hid her other kunai in various places like normal she would instead of pulling on a shirt take out white bandages and wrap her chest up in them. Itsy was sixteen and with her long snow white hair and blue eyes she was extremely different than most other in Yonshi. Itsy would comb through her soft white locks and then tie a black scarf into her hair so that her hair was pushed off to one side. Leaving her apartment the smell of summer filed her nostrils and she sighed she didn’t really care much for summer though she was stronger when it was hot more things were able to be easily caught on fire but it also meant that she had to be twice as careful when training with her Fire Nature. Itsy would smile and walk off down the path that lead from the apartment building that she lived in with her twin and many other Genin and Jounin to the village that she was proud to call her home. She would sniff the air as she started to smell the fresh blossoms of flowers and noticed a new shop filled with spring and summer flowers Itsy would walk towards the shop hoping to find the Yamanaka family that she had been told moved here.- NamikazeSoudai: She been sitting at the bench overhead the memoral stone staring down at it for a while now. She was out of the way from the two genins that had appeared there to notice her, she was also quiet, probably only be noticed if someone came upstairs or she wanted to be noticed. It felt right to pay respect today, sometimes you just had that feeling..There were some people on that memorial she once knew like Kana, but everyone deserved respect that was on their, they regrettable though, earned the spot on the memorial.. She was wearing her ordinary clothes, all her weapons that she had on yesterday and the day before was equipped. There was a empty container that once held her food from earlier which with her standing up, she picked up, turning around and entering through the room behind her and then opening the following window, jumping down onto the courtyard. She sighed lightly, probably could do for some tea, so she walked off in that direction. She spotted Itsy but didn't approuch her, she didn't want to overwhelm her with her presence all the time, Itsy needed some independance sometimes, so she continued on the path towards the teahouse. KaitoRyu: -Kaito would head Keyome comming up from behind him and saying something silly as was his nature. As Keyome walks up Kaito look to him and retort. "Good day, Keyome I think today should be a training day." Kaito would then look back forward seeing Itsy headed to the flower shop. He would look up to her and say. "Hey Itsy. Have you heard from Sensei today?" Kaito had no idea what had happened to Setsuko. To him it was like he had just vanished from the face of the earth. He would wait for her reply as he walked toward her.- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would not notice anyone else in the village as she approached the flower shop and spoke with the sweet blonde haired woman working the counter Itsy smiled as she looked around the flower shop a few moments before perching a bundle of flowers she would smile at the lady who looked extremely like the little girl faith she had meet the other night after thanking the woman Itsy would walk from the shop carrying the flowers she was going to do something she had not had the heart to do in a long time and pay a visit to the memorial of Shinobi in the village. He best friend and first crush Kana’s name was upon the stone along with her First Sensei the one who had the most faith in her than anyone else. Itsy’s heart broke every time she stepped near the stone and she knew that she had to speak to them before the exams and hold her head up high when she did. Itsy also needed to go visit her Sensei and brother in law in the hospital sadly he was in bad shape after a spar he had done and Itsy felt bad because she was supposed to be stalking him. As she left the shop she saw her Teammate Kaito and heard his words- “Sensei is in the hospital he was in a spar with the kage and lost badly if you would like to go ahead I will be there shortly to visit with him.” –Itsy would say softly and the continue walking towards the stone if Kaito would fallow her she wouldn’t notice as she kneeled down as close as she could to the stone and placed the flowers at the base and then in a soft whisper she would speak.- “Kana I miss you, it is not the same without you in the village and I wish I could have been there for you like a true friend would have, I’m so sorry….” –closing her eyes she would fight back the tears- “Sensei I am going to make you proud of me and do my best to win this year’s chunin exam you had faith in me when I was twelve and now I will not let you down a second time by quitting now.” -she would look up at the sky now opening her eyes and even and even softer tone she would say- “Mommy and Daddy if you are there with Sensei and Kana please be proud of me for all I have done I know I don’t remember you but I know that you would have wanted me to be as strong a Shinobi as you both were.” –Itsy could not help but let the tears fall as she got to her feet and bowed her head once more before walking back down the path back into the main part of the village her eyes would be a bit puffy and she would have damp cheeks from where her tears had fallen.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai sat down at the tea table, getting a order of something she usually got. She thought upon something and decided to, visit the memorial every Sunday from now on..If her genins didn't do the same too, at least once in a while, she would make it into a training for them. One should always respect the dead, if not honor their life as well, but they should also care for the living. Setsu, a fellow student from her dojo times as well as a fellow jounin, as well as other connections, was in the hospital because of a spar he was in. For Kirei's happiness, she wished him a healthy recovery, Kirei didn't need anymore sadness on top of hers and Itsy's parents death that they learned of. Her tea came, free of any poisons of course, and she drank it lightly, it was something spiced with orange..a happy flavor. Soudai noticed Itsy reappear, as well as Kaito being close to her, she smiled a little thinking about herself and Castiel back when they were genins..She hoped they would become good friends if they weren't already. KaitoRyu: -Kaito would nod to her and divert his course toward the thunder god gates. When he gets there he would step through and be whisked away to the hostpital.- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would slip through the thundergate and head to the hostpital with out another word or tear- HOSPITAL: -As Kaito is transported to the hospital he would step out of the gate with a loud CLAP following him. Walking along he would open the doors to the hospital. Once inside he would look to the front desk and walk to it asking the woman behind the counter. "What room is Setsuko Hatake in?" The lady would look on the computer and say quickly. "Room 102." That being told to him he would head in that direction. When he came upon the room he would open the door and hurry to his sensei's side. His mind would wander about how this happened and all that he could say was. "S-sensei?.."- -Kaito would shrug his shoulders and look to the nurse saying. "Were any of his belongings brought here?" Kaito couldn't imagine anyone really lifting that damned blade. It weighed more than he did and it was dead weight. He waited to see the nurse say that the blade had been left on the battle feild and would stay there until someone strong enough was to go back and get it. Kaito knew he couldn't lift it unless he used a massive amount of his chakra focused into his arms and legs. Even then he would have to stop constantly to build up chakra. He needed a strategy if he was going to go and get it for his sensei.- HatakeSetsuko: -waking up lightly Setsuko would moan in pain as he looked around seeing he was in a large white room... he could not focus out what was all around him as his body was tattered and torn.- ItsumoAi: -Itsy step out of the thunder gate into the hospital she was a bit underdressed for visting but it was her Sensei and she had to visit him she knew her twin would be here to when she awoke and found out if she hadn’t already paid a vist to him she would softly go up to the reception desk and speak with the nurse for a moment before heading in the direction she was pointed.- “Hello Sensei” –she would say from outside the barriers that built up his room- “mind if I visit for a bit?” KaitoRyu: -As Kaito is transported to the hospital he would step out of the gate with a loud CLAP following him. Walking along he would open the doors to the hospital. Once inside he would look to the front desk and walk to it asking the woman behind the counter. "What room is Setsuko Hatake in?" The lady would look on the computer and say quickly. "Room 102." That being told to him he would head in that direction. When he came upon the room he would open the door and hurry to his sensei's side. His mind would wander about how this happened and all that he could say was. "S-sensei?.."- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would look over hearing two voices... he would wince a little as he would aim not to move at all- "h...hey..." -he would say- KaitoRyu: -Kaito would look up to Setsuko with worry filled eyes and say. "Sensei are you ok?" He knew better, but he couldn't help but ask this stupid question.- HatakeSetsuko: -he would look around as he lifted his right arm up and out of the sheets, when he went to the left side he could not move his arm...- "I am not sure..." -he would look to Kaito and to the doctor- "My left arm.... whats happened to it... setsuko would say worried" The nurse would walk over to him as she would speak -"your arm was fried in the battle... we are still unsure if we can repair it and well even if we can you will most likely have to wear wraps around it..." -she would speak to him as she sigh- "I am so sorry..." KaitoRyu: -Kaito would walk closer and then look to the machine Setsuko was hooked up to. He knew that it was reading his heart rate and various other levels within his body. He then looks to Setsuko and says. "Sensei, I am sure your arm will be fine. We have some of the finest medical shinobi from around the world here." Kaito couldn't help but worry if the latter may come true however.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would growl lightly- "you better make my arm work! I need to kill that basterd Ink!" KaitoRyu: -Kaito would look to Setsuko and shake his head saying. "You need to calm down sensei. You need your rest. Your burns are severe and you will only get better with rest." Kaito would give him a look that meant he means business.- KaitoRyu: -Kaito would shrug his shoulders and look to the nurse saying. "Were any of his belongings brought here?" Kaito couldn't imagine anyone really lifting that damned blade. It weighed more than he did and it was dead weight. He waited to see the nurse say that the blade had been left on the battle feild and would stay there until someone strong enough was to go back and get it. Kaito knew he couldn't lift it unless he used a massive amount of his chakra focused into his arms and legs. Even then he would have to stop constantly to build up chakra. He needed a strategy if he was going to go and get it for his sensei.- HatakeSetsuko: -The nurse would look to the young boy as she would speak.- "The blonde woman and her animal brought Mr.Setsuko in but he had no sword on him..." -Setsuko would turn his attention to Kaito- "the blade... you gotta find it... possibly see if Ink took it... if not if you can recover it I would forever be in your debt Kaito my brother." KaitoRyu: -Kaito would look back to Setsuko and nod his head. He knew he could not lift the blade, but he knew what it meant to his sensei. It was like an extension of himself. Without another thought Kaito would look back to him as straight faced as he could and say. "I will do this for you sensei. I will not fail you." Kaito then would look to his sensei and say. "Do you remember where you were when you lost it?"- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would look to Kaito as he would speak to him softly- "Keep training... we will have a trip once I am better..." -he would turn his head over going back to sleep- KaitoRyu: -Kaito would nod and then take his leave off to his apartment.- Category:Casual Category:Medical